I Miss You
by Ninja Misao
Summary: She had to be strong and could not falter. She could never say those three words...the words that would bring her barriers down. TS/PP Oneshot Moveverse


I Miss You

By Ninja Misao

This is first Iron Man Move-verse fanfic I just couldn't get this story out of my head. Anyway I hope you like it.

It's based around the when Tony was missing and his return.

* * *

Pepper had to be strong, she could not show any weakness now. Her boss Tony Stark was missing. When Rhodes told her the news her world just stop. She felt tears forming her her eyes that threaten to spill over. but there was not time for that, shaking those thoughts to the back of her head as she answered Tony's friend on the phone.

"Alright I'll take care of things here." Virgina said hanging up.

It had been over a month sense that call and there was still no sign of her boss. she kept her self busy with the press breathing down her neck, and tons of meetings, charity events , conferences and so on. She barely had any time for herself it was weird she liked it that way.

It was around midnight when Rhodes came over to the mansion to visit. he wanted to see how Pepper was doing, he was shocked at what he found. she was acting like it was just a another normal day. when he walked she looked up from her laptop smiling.

" So how is everything?" the pilot lieutenant asked.

"Fine... been mostly busy with e-mails, phone calls and the beloved press." Pepper said with a laugh handing Rhodes a glass of coke.

He gladly drain the glass of the fizzy liquid and watched Pepper working on the computer.

"_he doesn't know how lucky he is I'm going to bring you home Tony that's a promise."_ Rhodes said in his mind.

He stood up to leave and looked back at Pepper once last time she was so engrossed in her work she didn't even notice him staring. He left around 2am leaving Virgina to her work. Sometimes he just couldn't believe how strong she was. Tony picked the right women to be his assistant.

Another month was almost done and still no news on Tony. The phone calls became less and less, the press had dimmed down and only there were only a few calls here and there.

Work was slowing down, minutes felt like hours now as Pepper would sat on the couch in silence looking up at the ceiling. Her mind was wondering back to how Tony was where he was a live or dead. shaking those thought away Virgina laid down on the sofa and finally got some sleep.

Morning came the sun was shining brightly thought the window, the sunlight caused the red haired lass to sir and a gentile voice woke her up.

"Ms. Potts...Ms. Potts..." the AI system said

The red haired women finally opened her eyes and sat up with a stiff yawn. "Yes Jarvis?"

"Mr. Rhodes called while you were a sleep, they have located Mr. Stark and they are bring home today." the AI System said.

Her heart jumped a bit,as she jumped up dusting off her black outfit. she did a little with her hair and makeup and ran out the door,where was was waiting for her with the door opened. she hopped in the and slammed the door shut. They were off like lighting down to army base to claim her boss.

They were there in minutes Pepper stepped out of the car and stood there. The plane hanger door opened and she could only smile. there was Tony stark he arm was broken but he was alive. She smirk a bit when he shoo away an ambulance stretcher and walked right over to her.

"Any tears for your long lost boss." Tony said

"No sir I've been too busy for that." Virgina responded by pulling out her blackberry. Tony groaned when he saw it he knew what that meant.

As Pepper was rambling on about all his appointments and other events he looked into to her sea blue eyes. He could see how serious she was but just for a moment he could see something else.

A few week went by after the press conference incident. Pepper was upstairs in the main room typing away on her laptop while keeping up with the news. Tony was down in his workshop working on his hot rod. He's watched Pepper's actions over these few weeks she was avoiding him trying not to look directly at his face. When she did look into his eyes,he could see sadness, joy and other mixed feelings. Then she would tried to touch his hand a few times but she would brush it off with her strong protective front. Tonight whether she like it or not her barriers were coming down it was time to end this.

After a few adjustments on another project Anthony head up stairs silently. Walking into the main room there was Ms. Potts typing away on her laptop like always. The T.V. was off so she could focus all her attention on her work. Tony walked over and sat down on the sofa. His red haired assistant was to involved in her work to notice. She jumped when she saw a hand close her laptop. Her eyes followed the hand to it's owner. There she was looking into the black gentle eyes of her boss.

At first she tired to look away, but he was not having it. The MIT grad made her face him, lifting her head to meet his eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments. Tony could see Pepper fighting her self to keep control.

"I wont...I wont" she whispered inside her head, but her body failed to listen as she raised her hand gently to touch Anthony's face.

He reached out and guided her hand to it's goal. a warm smile appeared on his face. That was it her defenses could take no more. Tears flooded her vision and spilled down her cheeks. She hugged her her boss as all the memories over the month and a half came back to her. Tony responded by wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back softly.

"I am sorry sir... I missed you so much." Pepper said though her tears.

Tony nodded in response as he continued to rub her back.

"I missed you too...I missed you too."

Mr. Stark was rocking her slowly in his arms. He felt his Assistants sobs lessen and stopped to look down at her all he could do was smile. _she looks so beautiful when she's asleep._

Tony smiled. watching her sleep a little longer he gently lifted her up into his arms as and walked over to Guest room. Laying her on his bed he tucked her in and kissed her on her forehead; before walking down to his workshop.

_Goodnight Ms. Potts_

* * *

So what do ya think? Love it? Hate it? Want more of it?


End file.
